


I love you too, you idiot | Markhyuck

by heyits_allyyy



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bad Writing, Football | Soccer Player Jeon Jungkook, Football | Soccer Player Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Na Jaemin Are Best Friends, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Suh Youngho | Johnny Are Siblings, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan-centric, M/M, Mentioned NCT Dream Ensemble, My First AO3 Post, Sad Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25949896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyits_allyyy/pseuds/heyits_allyyy
Summary: The day before the last soccer game that tells if SM Seoul High School goes to the State Championship's,Mark tell's Donghyuck that he will go back to Canada.(or when Donghyuck is distracted during the game but luckily Johnny and Jaemin show up with a little surprise)
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	I love you too, you idiot | Markhyuck

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my very first 'story' on AO3 so I hope you like it haha.

Donghyuck was nervous.

His team depended on him to be the captain he is and lead them to victory.

It was the game before the State Championship. The game that would determine if his team would leave the stadium as winners or losers. It also happened to be his last year at SM High School so this Championship and the Nationals that would happen later on would pretty much determine his fate.

**“MEET UP BOYS!”** -yelled coach

**“I want you all to know that win or lose, at least we can say that we have made it this far. In the history of SM Seoul High School few teams have managed to make it this far and because of this I would like to thank Donghyuck. Thank you for saving us with your talent. It has been a honor to have been able to coach you. Donghyuck,some words please.”**

The team smiled at the coaches words as they knew that before Donghyuck came they where pretty much set up to fail. The captain of the team had left once he had seen how good Donghyuck was.

**“Thank you for the kind words coach-nim but I believe that everyone here has worked and put in there part just as much as I have. Let’s get out there and show Busan FC that we are here to stayand win!”**

The team cheered and soon they walked out to the field,hearing the roaring of the crowd. Donghyuck looked to the side and saw all of his friends there,including his usually busy brother.

But the person he wanted to see the most wasn’t there.

Today was the day he was leaving and Donghyuck already knew this.

So why does he feel disappointed?

╔═══*.·:·.☽✧ ✦ ✧☾.·:·.*═══╗

Donghyuck had to admit,he was pretty sad.

For the whole first half Mark had not shown up. He had only seen the dreamies and his hyungs…..but no Mark.

It was half time and Donghyuck kept his head low. Busan was winning by six goals and he knew that it was mainly his fault. Damm emotions.

He took a sip of his water bottle before coach pulled them aside.

**“Look we still have the second time! We can do this! I have to take a call but once I get back we will make a game plan.”**

Donghyuck saw his team mates cheer and then throw strategies but he wasn’t listening so he entered a room and sat down. Hoping that no one would find him.

_**‘I knew this was gonna happen. Mark told me that he had to go to Canada and that he didn’t know when he was gonna come back. I knew that he was gonna leave me but why does it hurt so much?’** _

**“Hyuck! What’s going on? That wasn't the Donghyuck I know playing...”**

Donghyuck looked at Johnny and Jaemin enter the small room before letting a tear slip,quickly getting pulled into a hug.

**“M-mark..”**

The other two boys heart broke once they heard the pain in Donghyuck’s voice,

**“is that what this is about?”**

The younger nodded

**“Hmm I thought so….well at least we’re here to fix that!’’**

Donghyuck looked at Jaemin but turned once he heard the door open.

There he was.

Mark Lee in all his damm glory.

Mark ran to Donghyuck,pulling him into another bone crushing hug.

**“I'm sorry. I thought that what I wanted was to go back to Canada and listen to what my parents had planned for me but I know that that isn't what I want! It was what my parents wanted but what I want is you! I don’t care if I don’t grow up to be a successful. I don’t care if I don’t take over a big company. All I care about is you. I can’t imagine a future without you Hyuck. We are still young but i'm confident the we are meant for each other. I love you Donghyuck,so damm much. I can jump off a cliff if you want me to!”**

Donghyuck kissed Mark like his life depended on it, **“I love you too, you idiot. Also, please don't jump off a cliff.”**

**“Donghyuck,we go out in 15!”**

The younger looked at Mark with a smile.

**“Go kick their asses sunshine.”**

Donghyuck exiting the lockers was once again met with a roaring crowd. He did the same thing he did when the game had started,only this time he was met with a occupied seat and a certain Mark Lee holding up a poster that said **_‘I love you Sunshine! Fighting!’_**

The youngers smile grew even more before meeting with FC Busan’s captain.

**“I hope you and your team are ready to lose Hyuck.”**

Donghyuck smiled as he spotted Mark and his friends from the corner of his eye cheering.

**“Sorry Jungkook hyung, I’ve never heard of that word before. You see, losing isn’t in my dictionary. It is in your's though so i'm sure you are familiar with it.”**

With passion burning in his eyes and the help of his team, Donghyuck made all the goals and soon had tied with Busan.

He looked at the clock, it was less then two minutes before the game ended.

He passed the ball to Chanwoo and made a quick sign to tell the team to carry the plan they had made during half time.

He quickly made his way to the opposite teams goal before being head to head with Jungkook.

Jungkook managed to recieve the ball but Donghyuck was quick to take it back. They kept on going back and forth before the younger faintly heard the sports commentators that there was forty seconds on the clock.

_**'Let’s end this'** _

Donghyuck prayed that all his late night practices payed off. All the nights that he had stayed late at the gym,energy drained and laying on the floor,crying out of frustration. The night's where Johnny asked Mark to pick him up because the older knew that if anyone could crack through Donghyuck's stubborn ass it was Mark.

He looked to see his friends with worried faces looking at the screen.

**_'I won’t let you down'_ **

Donghyuck sent a signal to Jeongin before quickly passing it to the younger,Jeongin passing it back with force and Donghyuck jumping in the air and preforming a risky bicycle kick.

His body landing hard on the makeshift grass,the air getting knocked out of him but smiling in content once he heard the crowd roar and the commentators yelling **“GOAL!!"**

He missed though,when he had been picked up by his team and thrown into the air. His lungs hurt slightly but he wasn’t going to tell them that.

What matter is that they made it. They where going to Nationals and the most important thing,

_two soulmates where brought back together._

**Author's Note:**

> Im soft for Markhyuck UwU


End file.
